And Then
by Anonymous3004
Summary: If you haven't ever fancied some Klaus Caroline Tyler lovin' you've haven't done the show right. Rated M for frisky smut, of the threesome variety! ;)


She shrank back in terror and fumbled with her room key twice before dropping it. As she bent to retrieve it with a muttered curse, Jack - Or was it Jake? - advanced towards her, his alcohol befuddled brain (Or was it his monumental ego? She wasn't sure which. Both, probably) refusing to accept the fact that he was being given the brush off. As he continued to advance towards her, she adopted a defensive pose and scrambled frantically for tips from those self-defense classes she had taken with her best friend Elena ages ago, before drawing up a blank. She was just considering making a run for it when the silence of the hotel corridor was rented by a nasty crack and Jack fell face forward at her feet. She turned around beaming to thank her savior and suddenly the world faded away before returning with a loud pounding noise in her ears. Her savior was none other than Klaus Mikaelson.

"What a shame. I do apologize for taking extreme measures but some of your suitors don't seem to take no for an answer. Not that I blame them, seeing as I myself have never been able to turn away from a pretty face." His hand reached out to caress her cheek and her heart beat momentarily stopped, before tripling. He bent down and neatly scooped up her room key, before adding "Well, love I don't know what the protocol is for these matters but surely an invite for some coffee is in order."

Steeling herself against his insolent grin, she snatched her roomkey from his outstretched hand, "Shit. I'm so sorry. I would have invited you in but I am booked in a room for one and I doubt the famous Mikaelson ego would fit inside. Next time, perhaps?" She made to sweep past him, but he stood his ground, blocking her way. "Been listening to rumors, have we?" He leaned in closer to whisper. She stared directly into his eyes and her breath caught. "Are they true?" she whispered back, hating the vulnerable tremor in her voice. Well, if the well-endowed front of his pants was anything to go by, one of those rumors was definitely true anyway. "Well, love. We'll just have to find out, won't we?" he purred as he pulled her into his arms and shut the door behind them.

Good Lord, what was wrong with her?! And what was she even doing with Klaus Mikaelson in a locked room with a bed in sight? And did he have to look so... so... "We shouldn't," she pleaded as he drew her into his seductive embrace. "That's right. We definitely shouldn't. Which is what makes it all the more fun, love," he murmured as his lips came down on hers and the precarious battle that she was fighting with herself was well and truly lost.

He let out a feral snarl of victory as her lips parted to grant him access and he backed her until she was perched on the high table beside the bed. Her breath thundering, her brain made a halfhearted attempt to knock in some common sense before being drowned under the waves of sensation flooding her body, and all her mental faculties refocused themselves on how good his wicked mouth felt and how she wanted it on her. On all of her. She pulled him yet closer, mindless of the glass perfume vials she was shattering to the floor in her haste; mindless of even the thunderous sound of the door slamming against the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?" a voice roared, breaking the spell. Her breathing heavy, she slowly disentangled from Klaus' arms and found herself staring right in the furious eyes of an extremely pissed werewolf.

"Tyler," she took his name through parched lips, her mouth suddenly dry. "What are you... Wait," her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Done, are you, with that Hayley? Or you got more personal interviews lined up for the night?"

"Fuck them. Where did you disappear after the match? I just managed to rid myself of that last irritating female and... KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER." Tyler kicked the door shut and advanced dangerously into the room. "At last, a worthy opponent." She barely had time to register the challenging gleam in Klaus' eye and her shocked gasp quickly turned into a sigh as his mouth continued its earlier assault on hers.

'I rest my case," he smirked triumphantly as he raised his head. "God. This is ridiculous. Tyler, NO!" she gasped as he pulled her roughly into his arms with a glint in his eyes that she recognized all too well. Perhaps if she had been stronger, more immune to his charm, she could have resisted. But even as his skilled mouth closed on hers, she knew it was a lost cause. She tipped her head back to grant him access, even as her neck arched involuntarily as Klaus continued where he had left off, before moving lower to the uppermost buttons of her top.

"Guys, stop. This isn't..." The words ended on a sigh as Tyler whipped off his shirt in one clean movement and her hands finally, finally made heavenly contact with his tattoos before moving down to explore further south.

She couldn't point out the exact moment Klaus managed to divest her of her top, or when she managed to divest him of his - Lost in the dual pleasure of their embrace, she only came to when she felt Tyler at her very core, probing and ready to enter. She looked up, searching his face. A devilish glint in his eyes, he growled, "Give it to me, baby." And as Klaus rid her off the last barrier of clothing & took her warm flesh into his inviting mouth and Tyler began to move inside her, she did just that.


End file.
